wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hallucination (Striker)
Hallucination belongs to XIShadowStrikerIX; please do not use her in anything without my permission. Appearance Hallucination has sleek black scales going down her neck; her body and tail have some dark grey scales underneath. She has a dark grey underbelly with claws, horns and eyes darker than anything known before. Hallucination also has silver teardrop scales behind her eyes to represent her power despite it being 'deformed'. Hallucination is a little bit bigger than most NightWing dragonets her age. Personality Hallucination is a smart and shy, yet also sly and cunning, dragonet. She’s always ready for most anything or anyone. She can usually come up with a plan if someone makes her angry, sad, or scared. She then usual finds a way to make sure that they know not to mess with her. When it comes to her friends the will try to make sure they are happy and aren’t mad or frustrated. Hallucination hates it when older dragons argue loudly around her and she tries to avoid them. She can be a bit snappy when someone offends her. Abilities Trained abilities *Fast and silent flight *A fairly good resistance to the cold *Fast on the ground *Fairly good strength in battle Mind Ability Hallucination has a strange ability, having the ability to manipulate the mind of anyone to where they can’t see her. This ability is represented by her silver teardrop scales behind her eyes. Strengths *Perfect for stealth *When she concentrates she can disappear for only one dragon instead of a group of them *Because she is still young she hasn’t learned the full capability of her power Weaknesses *If they can block their thoughts from a Mind Reader then they can block this ability however she could still slip through *Currently it is only close range *Skyfire Relationships Prince Cliff Cliff was Hallucination’s first friend. She finds him funny and nice to talk with even though he talks about himself mostly. Cliff was also the first dragon to give Hallucination a nickname: Lulu. Cliff was also the first dragon to show her a sunrise. When they talk she feels something inside her telling her something. Something important. She just doesn’t know what it is yet. Fea Hallucination has known Fea almost the entire time Hallucination has been at Sanctuary. They first met when Hallucination tried one of Adder’s biscuits. After they met and got to know each other they’ve been best friends ever since. Commander Bonfire Bonfire was the first dragon Hallucination ever saw or heard. After learning about what he had caused, he decided that he should get to know Hallucination more. Bonfire is more like an Uncle to her, rather than a father. Winter Winter is the closest thing Hallucination has for a father. Winter raised her since no one else could. Sometimes Winter does something to make her mad but in the end they still care about each other. Hallucination does NOT like it when Winter yells at anyone. Riptide Hallucination met Riptide when she first came to Sanctuary. From there Hallucination saw him as a guardian and friend. Kinkajou Though she only knew Kinkajou for a few months, Hallucination has a good relationship with her as they continue to message each other. Kinkajou also introduces Hallucination to the dragonet of the Jade Winglet. Queen Ruby To Queen Ruby, Hallucination is a soldier for the Talons Of Peace, and Cliff’s friend. Ruby also trust Hallucination enough to allow her in the Palace without supervision. (Hallucination thinks Cliff might have had something to do with this) Biography Hallucination was abandoned by her parents when she was still an egg for unknown reasons. As she was hatching the one full moon she was supposed to hatch under was covered by a cloud and presumably led to her 'Deformed Mind Ability'. After she hatched, Bonfire found her; but before he could think she used her power on him--discovering this power in the process. After that she used her power on any SkyWing that came into her territory (the place she hatched) and scared them away. A year after she hatched she was found by Winter and Kinkajou (her power couldn’t affect them because of their skyfire), who brought her to the Talons Of Peace. However, a month later Kinkajou returned to Jade Mountain Academy. Around this time Riptide and Winter started her stealth training to make her the Talons’ greatest spy. Later Kinkajou returns to say hello and introduced Hallucination to some of the dragons of the Jade winglet and Tsunami. Then Tundra and Hailstorm show up and Tundra starts to argue with Winter so Hallucination leaves with Fea to go to the SkyWing Palace. While talking with Cliff a guard comes in to tell them that the Queen was going to have an egg. The egg turns out to have twins which throws the Sky Kingdom into chaos. Hallucination and Fea come to stay with Cliff and are invited to the hatching. In the hatchery they meet the King of the SkyWings. Once the princesses hatch they learn that they are both fire proof. Afterwards Hallucination and Fea return to Sanctuary to prepare for the Pyrrhia Peace Summit. For more of Hallucination’s past and present go here Gallery HallucinationbyOakley.png.png|Hallucination by User:Oakley the MudWing. Thank you! Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (XIShadowStrikerIX)